


You Should See Me In A Crown

by DovahKendov (dragonbxrn)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Begging, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbxrn/pseuds/DovahKendov
Summary: Nat ends up in Nuka-Town and is made Overboss against her will. But upon meeting Mason - the Pack's grizzly, dominant Alpha - things may not be as bad as she anticipated when she ends up being treated like a queen in the bedroom.





	You Should See Me In A Crown

“Now that I get a closer look at you, not sure I’m buying the whole Overboss thing.”

  
Nat furrowed her brows together and looked down at the raider sitting in front of her. Sure, she was unwillingly thrown into the position of Overboss, but she wasn’t about to let jabs at her for it slide. “You gonna be a problem I need to solve?”

  
The man rose from his throne. Nat was forced to take a step back down the stairs, and, to her dismay, allow him to tower over her. “Slow down there, boss-lady. We’re just getting to know each other. Name’s Mason. The Pack’s Alpha. This here’s our side of town. You might be Overboss - for now. But I’m the boss of the Pack. And it’s gonna stay that way. Long as you don’t go forgetting that, we’re going to be fine.”

  
She had nothing to retaliate with right away as their roles reversed. Now, Mason looked down on her, his shoulders back and his chest pushed out. She wasn’t scared, but she found herself nervous - excited? - while in his presence. He was taller than Mags and Nisha, the other gangs leaders, and certainly more muscular. He had a grizzly dominance to him that certainly wasn’t subtle. The people she ran back with in the Commonwealth didn’t have _shit_ on him - and Mason knew it damn well.

 

Prying her eyes away from his dirt covered arms, she looked him in the eyes once more in an attempt to regain her confidence. “Your people aren’t gonna cause me any problems, are they?”

  
“The Pack does what I tell ‘em. You don’t get in my way, they won’t get in yours,” Mason replied, crossing his arms across his chest. He could tell she wasn’t exactly what one may call raider material, but there was potential. She certainly had a fire in her eyes. “Look, it ain’t like anyone’s broke up about Colter. Just figured on his replacement being… well, different. But Gage says you’re the boss now, so… you’re the boss.”

  
“Different?” she snorted, raising one brow. “Different how?”

  
Mason gestured vaguely at her body and shrugged. “Different. You think because we’re outside of the Commonwealth, we ain’t heard about you? You’ll find word spreads fast here,” he said, as if it was some sort of warning. He leaned in closer to her and brought his voice down so only she could hear him. “I think you and I will get along alright. You’ve got some fight in you. I can tell. For now, you can push me around and talk down to me, but in time, you’ll see who’s really more dominant here.”  
If Mason hadn’t brought his husky voice down to a near whisper, Nat would’ve taken it as a threat. But she knew The Pack was all about being top dog; he was the Alpha, and if he was threatening her, he would’ve done it loud for all to hear.

  
“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re already soft for me,” she whispered back to him, the heat rising to her face. She prayed he wouldn’t notice her blushing.

  
“The exact opposite, baby. Now, say something tough for everyone to hear,” Mason stood straight as a few Pack members began to look over in their direction out of curiosity. This was the first visit from the Overboss, after all. He cleared his throat and looked down on her again.

  
Nat let out a deep breath, then took a step forward, getting right in his face. “Be a good dog and do what you’re told, or you’ll be put down.”

  
“Woah there, boss. Not in front of my guys, alright?” he feigned, putting his hands up in a mock surrender. He winked at her, then sat back down in his throne. When everyone’s attention was drawn back to the cage fight, he put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. “And boss? Before you go… you know where to find me tonight.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Mason. You’ll come find me.”

  
And with that, she turned on her heel and walked away.

#

It was hard to convince Gage to leave her alone at the Fizztop Grille that night, as if someone was already bound to pick her off for being Overboss. Eventually, he buggered off and she found herself alone. Waiting. The sun had dipped behind the horizon, and all light left was the dim fluorescents in the park and the moon. She was about to question if Mason was even going to show up when she heard the lift outside the patio activate. It was only moments before Mason’s strong build was silhouetted at the edge of the balcony. She bit her lip and rose from her chair, walking over to him and reaching out for his hand. They both said nothing as she lead him through the blue doors, farther back into Fizztop, where they would have all the privacy they needed.

  
Nat dropped his hand once they came near the bed and turned to face him, seeing his skin still covered in dirt and facepaint. She opened her mouth to say something sassy about it to him, but before she could, Mason’s lips were already on hers. He kissed her with an intense passion, his hand tangling in her hair and the other gripping her waist. Their bodies pressed against each other, and Nat could feel his erection through his pants. She trailed her fingers down his stomach and began to palm him through the fabric, but Mason pushed her down onto the bed.

  
“Take everything off. Or I’ll rip it off you,” he growled, already undressing himself. She obeyed without question, biting her lip as she caught glimpses of his figure in the dim light. Mason threw his clothes to the ground and climbed on the bed to hover over her, beginning to kiss from her neck down to her thighs. She could already feel herself aching for him as his facial hair lightly grazed her skin. “Are you going to beg for me?”

  
“I don’t beg.”

“You will.”

  
With those two words, Mason’s hands came to spread her thighs apart, his tongue pressing against her clit. With every lick, every movement of his lips, Nat moaned. She couldn’t help but squeeze her thighs together as the pleasure took over her body; she hated that he was right.

  
“Please,” she breathed.

  
“Please what?” he mumbled, his mouth still pressed against her skin.

  
“Please fuck me, Mason.”

  
“Not yet, princess.”

  
She felt his fingers take his tongues spot, but only for a moment. Mason let his fingers get lubricated naturally before he slid two into her, eliciting an even louder moan than before. He was still working his tongue against her clit, but he was working his fingers harder, and he felt her climax as she tightened around him. Nat struggled to catch her breath as she came down from the high, and she watched as he shifted forward and lined his erection up with her entrance.

  
“Tell me again,” he cooed, then gave her a few kisses along her jawline.

  
Nat’s hand wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him in closer so she could whisper in his ear. “Fuck me, Mason. Show me who’s really boss around here.”

  
Without hesitation, he slid his cock into her, and she immediately moaned in response. There was no doubt he was the biggest she had ever had, but she had no complaints. Mason wasted no time quickening his pace, thrusting as hard as he could into her, causing the frame of the bed to slam into the wall repeatedly. Her moans kept him going, her nails digging into his back as he fucked her with everything he had. His hand came to wrap around her throat, not choking her, but making sure she kept looking at him - looking at the man who was fucking the life out of her.

  
“Turn over,” he huffed, pulling out of her and moving over so she had room. She did as she was told, getting settled on her hands and knees, pushing her ass out into the air for him. He moved closer, pressing the tip of his cock against her, rubbing it up and down to tease her. He heard her whimper, and he decided to give her what she wanted, pushing his full length into her. She gasped and moaned his name, and he leaned forward to push her into the mattress as he thrusted. His one hand tangled in her hair again, pulling her head back so her moans weren’t muffled, while his other hand gripped her waist as he slammed into her. He could feel himself getting close, but he wasn’t about to give up until she finished again. He let go of her hair, and brought both his hands to hold her hips, pulling her back to meet his thrusts. “Cum for me. Scream my name.”  
And scream his name she did. At this rate, all of Nuka-Town was going to know she was being fucked. And Mason didn’t give a damn.

When she came down from her orgasm, Mason collapsed next to her. At first, Nat didn’t cuddle into him, but he nudged her closer, making her sling her leg over his and snuggle into his side.

  
“You know, you look pretty good with my face paint smudged all over you,” Mason teased.

  
“If you think I look good now… wait till you see me in a crown,” she smirked, placing a kiss on his neck.

  
“You ain’t a raider queen. Yet. But you can be mine. If we keep fuckin’ like we just did.”

  
“Whatever you say… ‘boss.’”


End file.
